


Dearest Gomez

by Bakerstreethound



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Addams Family Inspired, F/M, Gomez Addams - Freeform, Halloween, Hocus Pocus - Freeform, I Put A Spell On You
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27342334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakerstreethound/pseuds/Bakerstreethound
Summary: You & Poe retire to another planet in the aftermath of the wars and celebrate Halloween together as one of your favorite spooky couples.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Reader, Poe Dameron/You, poe dameron - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	Dearest Gomez

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a submission for @sdavid09 & her Tale Teller’s Fright Night 2020 Halloween Writing Challenge on Tumblr. Hope you enjoy a Gomez Poe Dameron! Also, please blame my wonderful friend Portals_To_A_New_World for the ending line.

“Dameron, please hurry up! The children will be out within the hour!” 

You hummed cheerfully to yourself, tying up the remaining bat streamer from the doorway to your kitchen. Hello, Salem! My name's Winifred, What's yours?  
You muttered to yourself as you relished the sight around you, the house filled with the smell of fresh apple cider. I put a spell on you and now you're gone. My whammy fell on you and it was strong. Your voice grew louder as you admired the rows upon rows of treats you’d baked earlier in the day sat on the dining room table outlandishly decorated in hues of black, orange and purple. 

You adored Halloween and were going to make the most of it with your dear pilot. Your wretched little lives have all been cursed, 'cause of all the witches working, I'm the worst! I put a spell on you and now you're mine! 

You cackled, unwrapping a strawberry lollipop, proceeding to suck it without a care in the world. 

“Okay, okay I think I’m ready.” You heard a tumble and a thud on the landing of the stairs, interrupting your interlude, but you didn’t mind, chuckling as you hopped up on the dining room table, wedged between a chocolate cake and a bowl full of hot tamales. 

“You’ll look fine, Dameron. Don’t be shy, now. Watch out, watch out, watch out! Incoming hotness from outer space!”

You knew you were undoubtedly, hopelessly going to fall for whatever he was wearing. You’d given him numerous costume options, but your soul was not prepared. 

“I feel ridiculous, mi amor.”

“Poe,” you grumbled, biting your lip pulling out your sucker with a pop. It could wait for later. 

“Oh my f-”

“I know, totally ridiculous. I told you I should’ve worn the jumpsuit. It won’t take me long to dig it out of the attic or wherever you put it. The kids would love it.”

You pressed a finger to his lips.

“I think you talk too much. My word, Dameron.” 

“Y-you like it?”

From the cut of the raven black suit, to the mustache he’d grown just for the occasion, you almost couldn’t recognize your husband. He looked absolutely ravishing. 

You look...dashing, mi amor.” 

“That’s Gomez to you, cara mia. You look absolutely divine.”

“Please? This old thing? I haven’t even gotten dressed yet.” You gestured to your baggy shirt sweatpants dusted with powdered sugar. 

“Better hurry, then. This candy sure isn’t going to give itself away.”

“Okay, okay Mr. Addams. Don’t eat anything. I promised to save some for my friends as well. And don’t give BB8 anything, He’s been whirling around all day.” 

Poe rolled his eyes, pout forming on his lips. “You’re no fun. I sent him over to Leia’s place, like the good father I am.” 

“Whatever.” You turned making your way up the stairs to change into your costume, proceeding to sing once more. If you don't believe, you'd better get superstitious. Ask my sisters! ‘Ooh, she's vicious!’” 

After not so skillfully adding the finishing touch to your darkened eyes, you appeared before your husband, lips painted an almost alarming shade of crimson. 

“Cara mia.”

“Mon cher.”

Poe wrapped his hand around you gently before pulling it up to his lips, kissing the back of it gently. “Breathtaking.”

“Guess we’re talking French and leaving Spanish behind tonight?”

“Oui, mon amour.” He grinned. 

You struggled to hide the blush on your face along with the suit, accentuating the slight bulge of Poe’s biceps as he wrapped around you.

I put a spell on you. And now you’re mine. 

“Poe...what?” 

You can't stop the things I do, I ain't lyin'.

His arms caressed your waist, trapping you against his chest, breath hot in your ear. 

All thoughts of what you were planning for the evening faded as the remaining lyrics from the beloved Halloween classic of yours filled your head once more and spilled through your painted lips. 

It's been 300 years  
Right down to the day,  
Poe twirled you out, pulling you back in.

Now the witch is back and there's hell to pay. 

I put a spell on you...and now you're mine!  
Poe grinned, nipping your ear in delight before crashing you both into a flaming passionate kiss, dipping you low as you eagerly returned his affection. 

The giggling of children interrupted your thoughts, bringing you back to reality. The doorbell flickered in anticipation, signs that this was not a dream and children were eagerly awaiting their treats.

“Time to pass out candy I suppose,” Poe huffed, straightening his blazer and slightly rumpled shirt. 

“Fine by me, mon cher. But this,” you smirked, grasping him through his pants. “This candy stays with me.” 

I put a spell on you...and now you’re mine!


End file.
